User talk:SeiryuShin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omnipotence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ajimu Najimi Medaka Box is a satire manga about storytelling tropes and the various mental illnesses of the people who read stories, so it isn't at all internally consistent or logical. Najimi is a parody of a God complex and God mode Sue characters who can do anything.'' Which she performs badly at'' She is older than the universe, so she must have tanked the Big Bang. This is wrong, no matter existed before the big bang, so she couldn't tank anything, because she didn't have a material body She also did demonstrate the abilities to control infinity and transcend dimensions. She showed no ability to competently control 'infinity' They are even on the list I linked to. It didn't make any sense that Iihiko defeated her, especially as she had survived several thousand battles with him previously, but it was handwaved by stating that he was even more high-dimensional than her, so even virtually omnipotent skills had no effect on him, and he had the power to permanently destroy anything.'' Omnipotence cannot be defeated, period, the moment someone admits loss, or has lost a fight, they are not omnipotent, end of story'' On another occasion it was stated that it would at least take a black hole to put her down even if she was actively trying to commit suicide. Hello, my name is Haseeb1060 and you had banned me from VS Battles wiki. You had claimed that I had inserted false information however, I wasn't aware. Could you please Unban me and tell me what i did wrong? Thank you for your time. hi its Itsyoboii (talk) 07:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC) i got blocked for spamming external links on the vs battle wiki for a year when i only posted the link twice and i was trying to see if i was able to see if you or i can change a page on that wiki Answers in bold italics - Seiryushin please unblock me on vs battle wiki for i have done nothing wrong. you claimed i used false infromation on a page i created but i didnt everything on that page is 100% correct and i only made minor changes on the page that i had forget to put when i ( RichardLegacy) made the page(super 17). You banned me from Vs for inserting "wrong info" when it is clearly stated that my edit was credible from info from the series, Ok, idc about the edit, just unban me and all will be well considering you banned me without warning for one minor edit that could have easily been undone, i am not afriad to bring Staff into this, i just want to be unbanned which is all. and sorry if i spam this, it is just urgent and i want to get this to you as soon as possible .~~Abbadon~~ I have to discuss with you on my block. You may come with me on a chatroom I am commonly on and discuss the nature of the ban on there, or if you may wish on this very wiki.